


Not again

by EzLuna13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13
Summary: This is based on a Harry potter some I was about Ginny and Harry having Triplet boys and naming them James, Remus and Sirius.
Kudos: 11





	Not again

"Boys, I want you to have these." Harry handed his sons the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak. They grinned and hugged their parents one last time, running to the train.

Harry thought it was uncanny how much they were like the people they were named after. Ginny agreed with him. James Albus Potter had Harry's hair and Ginny's brown eyes, making him look exactly like his grandfather did. he was the leader of the bunch, and would do anything for his brothers.

Sirius Arthur Potter had tidier black hair and his father's green eyes. Like Sirius had been, he was loud and extremely protective. 

Remus Severus Potter didn't look much like Remus, his hair was a darker brown and he wasn't a werewolf so no scars,but he was extremely bookish and the brains of the bunch. 

Harry loved his three children dearly, but knew the headmistress probably wouldn't, not when she found out just how much like the original Marauders they were.... minus the prejudice towards Slytherin. Everyone was a target.

* * *

Minerva has had a peaceful fourteen years running the school so far. It was much easier with no Potter, Weasley and Granger, or those pesky marauders. But she had a feeling in her stomach, one that told her that things would be getting exciting, very soon. She sat at the teacher's table in the head chair, watching as Pomona called out students names. 

"Potter, James!" Minerva watched as a boy with a cheeky grin, who looked exactly like James did as a child got sorted into Gryffindor. He even had the same swagger. She had a feeling it was about to get worse.

"Potter, Sirius!" Oh, Harry Potter, I'm going to kill you, she thought. Please be a sensible child, please. Sirius joined his brother at Gryffindor table, with a matching grin.

"Potter, Remus." He too went to Gryffindor. 

It was only that night when she woke up with bright green hair and a blue face and she caught the Potter triplets and Neville Longbottom's son, Archie, laughing that it finally hit her. Oh no. Not again. The Marauders have returned, better (or worse, depending on how you looked at it) than ever before. 

Maybe it's time I retire, Minerva thought to herself. It was going to be a long seven years.


End file.
